Speed 2: Cruise Control
Speed 2: Cruise Control is a 1997 American action thriller film, and a sequel to the 1994 film Speed. The film was produced and directed by Jan de Bont, and written by Randall McCormick and Jeff Nathanson, based on a story by de Bont and McCormick. The film was released by 20th Century Fox on June 13, 1997. Sandra Bullock returns as Annie Porter. In the sequel to Speed, Annie and her new beau, SWAT officer Alex Shaw (Jason Patric) board the cruise ship MV Seabourn Legend for a vacation. But when disgruntled cruise line employee and computer hacker John Geiger (Willem Dafoe) hijacks the ship's computer systems and sets it off on a collision course to destroy the ship as revenge, Shaw tries to stop Geiger and avert the disaster. Plot Alex Shaw is on a motorcycle chase after a vehicle with stolen goods. He eventually catches the driver of the vehicle, but his girlfriend Annie runs into him during her driving test. She finds out that Alex is on the SWAT team after he lied and told her he was a beach cop. As an apology, Alex surprises her with a Caribbean cruise on Seabourn Legend. Aboard the ship, passenger John Geiger hacks into the ship's computer system, and the following evening, he destroys the ship's communication systems and kills the captain by throwing him overboard. After remotely shutting down the ship's engines, Geiger calls the bridge to tell the first officer, Juliano, that the captain is dead and Juliano is now in charge. He is ordered by Geiger to evacuate the ship, during which Geiger steals jewelry from the ship's vault. As passengers evacuate, Drew, a young deaf girl, becomes trapped in an elevator, and a group of people become trapped behind locked fire doors in a hallway filling up with smoke. Annie and Alex try to board the last lifeboat, however, Geiger programs the ship to start moving and the winch lowering the lifeboat gets jammed. Alex jumps onto the boat to rescue the passengers falling off, and Annie and Juliano use the ship's gangplank to get the passengers back onto the deck. Alex realizes Geiger is controlling the ship and goes with Juliano to Geiger's cabin armed with skeet guns, but Geiger remotely sets off explosives inside the room. Annie and Dante, the ship's photographer, notice the people trapped behind the fire doors, and Annie uses a chainsaw to cut the door open and let them out. Meanwhile, Alex orders the navigator, Merced, to flood the ship and slow it down by opening the ballast doors. As the ship floods, Alex sees Drew on a monitor after she climbed out of the elevator, and runs to save her. Alex notices Geiger exiting the vault and holds him at gunpoint, but Geiger escapes by closing the fire door in front of Alex. Using the ship's intercom, Geiger explains that he designed the ship's autopilot system and is taking revenge against the cruise line after getting fired once he got sick from copper poisoning. Geiger again escapes from Alex by attaching a grenade to a door. The crew notice that Geiger has set the ship to crash into an oil tanker off the coast of Saint Martin. Alex decides to stop the ship by diving underneath it and jamming the propeller with a steel cable. Geiger realizes Alex is trying to stop the ship, so he jams the cable winch while Alex is underwater, causing it to break off the ship and free the cable. Geiger takes Annie hostage and escapes with her on a boat from the back of the ship. To avoid collision with the oil tanker, Alex and Dante go into the bilge pump room and use the bow thrusters to turn the ship. The ship screeches down the side of the tanker, but manages to withstand the damage, and heads straight into a marina. It then crashes into a Saint Martin town, which eventually brings the ship to a halt. Alex jumps off to rescue Annie and hijacks a speed boat from Maurice, forcing him to chase after Annie. Geiger takes Annie onto a seaplane, and Alex shoots it from the boat with a speargu and reels himself in through the water. Alex climbs onto the plane and rescues Annie, and both escape from the plane on one of its floats, which falls onto the water. Geiger loses control of the plane and crashes into the oil tanker, causing it to explode. Annie and Alex travel back to shore in Maurice's boat, and Alex gives Annie a wedding ring, asking her if she will "wear it for a while", and she accepts. Cast & characters Main characters * Sandra Bullock as Annie Porter * Jason Patric as Alex Shaw * Willem Dafoe as John Geiger Seabourn Legend's crew and passengers * Temuera Morrison as Juliano * Brian McCardie as Merced * Mike Hagerty as Harvey * Colleen Camp as Debbie * Bo Svenson as Captain Pollard * Enrique Murciano as Alejandro Other characters * Glenn Plummer as Maurice * Joe Morton as Captain "Mac" McMahon Trailer Trivia * Actress Colleen Camp had appeared earlier in similar scenario films like Die Hard with a Vengeance. * Joe Morton and Glenn Plummer are the only other actors besides lead star Sandra Bullock to reprise their roles from the previous film. However, unlike Bullock, they are subjected to one-scene cameos. * Keanu Reeves was supposed to return as his character Jack Traven but refused due to his schedule with his now-defunct rock band Dogstar. For the longest time however, it was rumored that he turned it down because he found the script to be terrible. External Links * *Speed 2: Cruise Control on Wikipedia Category:Films Category:Speed film series Category:Die Hard on a Boat scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with cyber terrorists and hackers Category:Die Hard scenario films with ex-gov't authority figure villains Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Die Hard on a Cruise Ship movies Category:Sequels Category:Twentieth Century Fox movies Category:20th Century Fox movies Category:Sandra Bullock action films Category:Jason Patric action films Category:1990s era releases Category:1997 Category:Films inspired by Speed (1994) Category:Die Hard in a Elevator scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenarios involving news media Category:Willem Dafoe action films Category:Jan de Bont film productions Category:Disaster movies